Fall From Grace
by Baroness of Slytherin
Summary: Scabior meets up w/Vivienne Knight, who just happens to be the niece of both Lucius Malfoy AND Bellatrix Lestrange. They want each other, but will her aunt & uncle come between them, especially after Lucius puts a bounty on Vivienne's head?
1. Chapter 1

Scabior lay on the bottom bunk thinking and smoking. Something he seemed to do far more often then he'd cared to do. Thinking, that is.

One round down and more to go. How many that was, he had lost track of weeks ago, and if truth be told, as long as the gold flowed in, he didn't care how many there was.

He shivered slightly, rolled over on his back and continued thinking.

A soft laugh from above startled him out of his thoughts.

"Scabior?" A very feminine voice asked.

A wicked grin spread over his pale face.

"Yes, love?"

Suddenly a face appeared over the edge of the top bunk. Two emerald eyes peered at him through a long, thick veil of blood red hair. His grin widened more as he looked at the woman.

"Well hello beautiful…" His trademark greeting garnered him a quick flash of a smile.

"And hello handsome." She snickered softly. A pair of nicely shaped legs encased in black now came into his sight…

He felt a twitching in his pants as he watched the legs…yes…one of these days…

Scabior pushed that thought aside, as he watched her jump down from the bunk. She stood there for a moment surveying her surroundings.

"Scabior, is this all we do?" She finally said as she lowered herself down on his bunk.

His blue-grey eyes took every inch of her in…

"Wot? Oh, we snatch…deliver…collect…wait. Yes, that's pretty much it."

The woman grinned in a bored sort of way.

"Talk about worse than where I came from." She yawned. For a second she seemed lost in thought, but before he could even react, she was atop him staring down at him.

"Scabior…" Her face was mere inches from his.

"Yes?"

"Say my name." She demanded.

Scabior stared up at her. What game was she playing at here?

"Morgan, wot are ya up to now?"

She sneered at him coolly.

"My first name, Scabior. Say it."

Her face seemed to get closer as she spoke. Her ruby lips just too close to his…

That annoying twitch in his pants said they were not close enough.

"Damn it, Vivienne ! " He snarled up at her.

"There! How difficult was that? "

Scabior shuddered. Yes, she was definitely up to something. Secretive, sneaky…ah yes, she had learned from the best.

"Yer up to something, love. "

"And if I am?" She asked.

"Just do it. No need to keep it from me." He couldn't help but stare at her mouth as she spoke.

Great. He was in trouble for saying that.

"Okay fine. You asked for it."

Once again, before he could even react, she did something he'd been hoping she'd do since he first found her.

That mouth, that delicious ruby lipped mouth came crashing down over his, nearly astounding him. He didn't hesitate in responding to this in the most appropriate way.

Scabior kissed her back.

Vivienne pulled back slightly and looked down at the man beneath her. He was the answer to her dreams…he was the answer, period. Snatcher he may be, as she was now, it just didn't matter anyway…

Not if it got her what she wanted.

He was what she wanted…but first and foremost, to get as far away from her oh so delightful uncle, and her crazed aunts…yes, he was the answer to everything. He may not have known that last bit, and she was fine with keeping it to herself…besides, if he had known it…

"Vivienne?" He had his fingers entwined in her hair, and his lips burned wicked kisses along her neck.

She shook herself out of this disturbing thought.

Vivienne pushed him away and looked into those haunting blue-grey eyes. How beautiful they were…so filled with lust at that very moment. She leaned forward, pulling him to her as she did so and pressed her lips to his. His lips parted eagerly, tongue darting out to touch hers.

How playful this all was.

How disturbing.

"Vivienne…" Scabior breathed her name into the kiss.

"Yes, my little snatcher?" She deepened the kiss, drawing him closer and closer.

A low growl escaped him as she said this.

Then a laugh…a cold, spine tingling laugh followed that growl. He pushed her off him and onto the bottom of the bunk.

Scabior got up and stood looking at her. His head tilted slightly to the side, hair hanging like a dark sky …the red streak seemed to wink at her…

"Just wot do you think yer uncle would say if he knew about us?"

Vivienne's mouth came open in a comical 'O'.

Scabior snickered when she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I knew, love. I've known all along…ever since I snatched you."

Again, she simply said nothing.

He looked at her for a long time. He studied her…and damn that twitching and throbbing in his pants…yes, he wanted her…almost had taken her moments ago.

Her damn uncle would kill him if he did. Not to mention what that crazy aunt of hers would do to him…and that, was before she killed him.

"Now beautiful, let's get this straight. I know all about you. I know who yer uncle is, I know who yer aunts are…"

"But…" She seemed flustered. And for a moment, she seemed…

Angry.

Scabior continued on quickly.

"I want you. True. I can tell you want me. True. Love, what are we to do about this?"

Vivienne licked her lips slowly. Scabior nearly lost that tiny hold he had on his self control.

"Woman, yer going to be the death of me…"

He could have finished his sentence. Had intended to finish it. Vivienne had another idea.

Reaching out, she grabbed him by the front of his leather coat, and yanked him towards her, pulling him down on top of her. Her mouth quickly claimed his, and she kissed him deeply, wantingly. Her hands explored his chest, his arms…his face…

"Scabior?" She mouth his named as she kissed him again.

"Wot?"

"Just do it…"

He knew what that meant…damn that twitching and throbbing…

"Yer uncle…"

She laughed coldly.

"Uncle Lucius is the last thing on my mind…"

Great.


	2. Let Go

**A/N: Once again…no I do not own anything from Harry Potter! If I did, I would be quite the happy little witch. What you recognize, belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling…anything you do not recognize, belongs to me.**

**~The Baroness of Slytherin, aka Lucius and Scabior's little Shadow Witch. (:**

An hour later found the two tangled up in each other. Bodies cooling from a heated passion unlike any they had experienced before, a hazy moment of animal like lovemaking.

Scabior lay staring up at the tent's ceiling, cigarette dangling from his fingers; a curiously wild grin was plastered on his face. The grin was usually in place during a hunt, and seemed totally wrong for what had just taken place moments before.

Still, he couldn't help himself.

Taking a long drag off his cigarette, Scabior tilted his head slightly and looked down at the woman who lay across his chest.

Vivienne Morgan Knight. Daughter of Aldrich Knight. Granddaughter of Tobias Knight.

Niece to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

And…here he shuddered slightly…Bellatrix Lestrange.

Another drag off the cigarette…the wild grin widened.

"I am goin' to die if that one finds out." Scabior said to no one in particular.

Vivienne muttered softly, snuggled closer to him, but did not wake from her sex induced slumber.

He chuckled knowingly.

"I wore ya out, didn't I?" His lips brushed her forehead softly.

The spent cigarette disappeared and a second took its place between his fingers. Assinine Muggle habit, but still one he had come to enjoy.

Amongst other things he particularly enjoyed. He especially enjoyed being a Snatcher. The gold that come from it, and the chase. Not to mention, the willing, and the not so willing, females. He definitely enjoyed that part the most.

He laughed coolly at this thought, took another drag from the cigarette and kissed her forehead again.

Vivienne's eyes popped over abruptly.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Scabior?" She dug her long fingernails into his side, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Wot did ya do that for, Viv?" He snarled and rubbed the spot where her nails had left angry red indentations.

Vivienne snickerd softly.

"I felt like it, handsome. " She eyed the cigarette for a second, reached over and took it from him. She took a long hit from it, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Yeah, well don't do it again, Viv." Scabior hissed between gritted teeth.

She nodded absently and handed the cigarette back to him.

"Nasty habit this is. Why do you do it?"

He shrugged.

"As ya just said, I feel like it." He reached over the side of the bunk, rummaged around for a second, and came up with two more cigarettes. Producing a black lighter, he lit both and handed one over to her. She took it without protest.

Vivienne sat between his legs, one leg drawn up to her chest, her hand resting on the knee. She leaned back against him, smoked the cigarette in a lazy sort of way, and hummed to herself.

Scabior wrapped an arm about her waist and hugged her tightly to him. It would be awhile before they got to do this again, and he wanted to savour every inch of her being.

He could smell her. Her scent was intoxicating to him…even if she had been in a room full of others..this particular Snatcher would have been able to find her easily enough. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, he nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Ya smell good, Viv." He inhaled again. Her scent nearly driving him over the edge.

Vivienne took a drag of her cigarette and grinned through the smoke.

"I smell like sex, Scabior. Or, have you forgotten that already?"

"Nah, not likely ta forget that, now am I?" His free hand travelled down her arm to her hip, where it came to rest. He shivered.

Damn her scent! He knew damn well that it was what drew him to her that night…he could smell her a mile away, and knew…just knew with a certainty, that when he finally caught her, she would have been well worth the chase.

And she sure had been. Technically it had been Greyback who had caught her first…fighting him every step of the way, too…but it was Scabior who had laid claim to her the moment he caught her scent so close.

Vivienne had fought him, as well. Such a feisty little witch! Another reason he was drawn to her. She had fire, energy and was not above doing whatever it took to fit in with the Snatchers. The others found her extremely annoying at first: Scabior was head over heels for her from the word go.

When he had proposed making her one of them, the others had protested viciously over it. Still, in the end that is what she had become…one of them.

A Snatcher par excellent.

Then came the news that her Uncle had placed a one hundred thousand galleon bounty on her head. Not because she was on any of their lists from the Ministry, but simply to get her back. Every other Snatcher was after her, and Scabior was bound and determined to keep her out of their hands.

Out of her uncle's hands, as well.

His lot had argued that the gold would be great to have. They didn't need her. True she was an excellent Snatcher, but that gold…

Scabior inhaled her scent once again. It had been months since that argument and the others had abruptly dropped the subject. That was good…he hated dealing with those who didn't want to listen to reason.

And his reason, was law here.

Vivienne coughed slightly, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Wot?" He tossed his spent cigarette towards the tent's open flap.

She snuggled back against him, one arm snaking up around his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair.

"Kiss me, gorgeous." She hissed at him.

He took her cigarette and tossed it to the ground. Both his hands now coming to rest upon her breasts, massaging them slowly.

"With pleasure, beautiful."

She wiggled against his hands, tilted her head slightly to the side, lips parted…

Scabior's mouth captured Vivienne's in a deep, fiery kiss…he squeezed both breasts a bit harder as the kiss deepened into something more akin to two people who had been apart for months. His tongue played with hers, tasting…wanting...craving.

And the scent…

Damn her scent! Scabior was clinging to the edge of that cliff again…she had put him there each and every time, and if he had not known better…she was enjoying his torment thoroughly.

"Viv…" He moaned into her mouth, his tongue touching the tip of hers playfully. She moved between his legs, sending a certain part of him into twitching throbbing madness.

"Yes, Scabior?" His name dripped off her lips like warm honey.

He chuckled, kissed along her jaw to her ear and purred.

"Care fer another tumble?"

A hand between his legs was all the reply he needed. He groaned softly.

And her scent…once again he inhaled it deeply …his body quivering.

The edge of that cliff didn't look so bad from here…


End file.
